Hana KimiNaruto Style
by KawaiiNatsuki
Summary: I disguised myself as a boy to come to this school. It's not like they'll find out. But, it's the first day and a lot of events had already taken it's toll. The doctor found out I was a girl!
1. Boys' School

Hey, people! I just wanna say thanks to all those people that read the story _Love You Always_. This is a new story that I had in mind for a long time and well might as well start writing it. I hope you guys like this one.

--

I don't know why I'm doing this _AT ALL._ Oh, wait. I remember now. I wanted to meet the handsome high-jumper, Sasuke Uchiha! I know that there's a lot of girls who also like him and would want to be his girlfriend, but I still got a chance. I only want to meet him and _AT LEAST_ be his friend.

Unfortunately, he goes to an all boys' school. How am I going to do this, you ask? Let's find out.

_YESTERDAY..._

Ino looked at her friend curiously. "Are you sure about this? I mean, it's only a guy."

Sakura looked back at her and smiled. "I'm positive. He's not just a guy, Ino. He's the guy that saved my life a year ago. I have to find him." Sakura turned her head to the mirror and grab a red hair tie. She pulled her pink long hair back and tied it in a low ponytail.

"But how can you be sure no one will find out?" Hinata asked, giving Sakura her uniform. "It will be very obvious that you're a girl."

TenTen jumps into the conversation. "Don't worry about her, Hinata. She'll survive. No one will find out, at least until her breasts get bigger." Sakura throws a pillow at TenTen who catched it easily.

"Haha. I can do this no problem so stop worrying!"

--

"Oh my god! It's my first day and I'm late!" Sakura screamed into the sky._ Wait a second. I'm here for the faith of love. And I already got this far. I'm not giving up!_

With that last thought Sakura sprinted through the school grounds.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Sakura shouted at the person walking ahead of her. Oops. Too late. She ran right into the guy and landed right on top of him.

--

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Someone shouted at me. I turned around and saw someone, who looked very much like a girl, running towards my direction. I was about to get out of the way but it was too late. We crashed into each other and he landed right on top of me.

Even though there was hardly any contact between our bodies, I can already tell that this guy, I mean girl, was a girl. I can feel her breasts pressed on top of me. I moved one of my legs telling her to get off of me.

She got the signal instantly and got off. Her book-bag snapped open and her things fell out. She grabbed them instantly and ran off to her class.

The boy got up. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. _She's a girl! What is she doing here? And dressed like that too. _

"Hm?" Sasuke noticed something on the gorund. It's a photo album. He looked inside it and saw her. It was a single picture of her. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. She was beautiful. I even blushed just by looking at her.

_I should get going._ Sasuke closed the photo album and made his way to class.

_--_--

"Excuse me! I am the transfer student. I'm sorry I'm late, but my flight was delayed!" Sakura exploded inside the class room and bowed. The class was frozen.

"Hey, look at him? He's as cute and pretty as a girl," one of the students said.

"Are you sure thats a guy and not a girl?" Another said.

"Well, class. This here is our new student. What's your name?" Kakashi Hatake, the teacher, asked the new and adorable student.

"My name is Saki Haruno. Nice to meet you all."

"Well, then if you please would take a seat next to that idiot blonde over there," Kakashi pointed towards the sleeping blonde. Sakura walked over, making the other students look at her as she walk by. She sat down next to a sleeping blonde, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, how nice of you to join us, Sasuke. But your late!" Kakashi yelled at the raven-haried boy that just walked in.

Sakura took a glance at him and was surprised. _It's him! It's him! Sasuke Uchiha, my idol! I didn't even know he was in this class._

Sasuke shrugged and glared at Kakashi. He smirked and walked over to his seat. He sat down on Sakura's right and stared out the window. He didn't even notice Sakura sitting next to him and staring at him.

--

_Why do I feel like someone kept taking glaces at me? _Sasuke avert his eyes from the window and saw it. It was the girl he crashed into. Sasuke was so shock and surprise he fell out of his chair. His eyes were wide open and he was speechless.

_Wh-Why is she here?! _

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you okay? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Kakashi asked him and Sasuke sprinted out of the door.

--

"Hey, new kid. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." A boy with brownish-blackish hair said to me after class. Sasuke was not back yet and he left his stuff here. Maybe I'll bring it to him. "Hey, kid, you listening?"

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? S-Sorry. You were saying?" I smiled at him. He got a nose-bleed after that. I wonder why.

"Che. He's so desperate. It must be 'cause you're cute and pretty like a girl. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde, who was sleeping woke up and wacked Kiba on the back of his head. He seems nice but like an idiot. And someone who's full of himself.

I hesitated. These guys seem kind of stupid for not figuring it out yet. Are there any guys that looks like a girl? I don't think so! Before the blonde and the other idiot can say anything else, I ran out of the room with Sasuike's stuff to the infirmary.

As I was running I bumped into someone...again! What's with me today? I'm so clumpsy. But who cares?! I got to get out of here, and into the infirmary!

"Hm. Who was that? I haven't seen that guy around here." A boy about eighteen years old said. He shrugged and continue on his path.

--

The school doctor took a good look at me carefully. "Well, it's only a shock. Nothing more than that." He said. Funny. I was so shock I fell off my chair like an idiot. I guess Naruto's clumsiness is rubbing off on me.

I walked over to the door and before I can open it, it burst open. It was her. The girl that sent me to the infirmary. Before she can do anything, I grabbed my stuff from her hands and walked out.

--

The doctor took a look at me and smirked. He pulled me into the room and pushed me on the bed. He gripped hrad on my wrists. I squirm to get out but couldn't.

"Now tell me, why is such a nice girl like you doing at a boys' school?" He put his hand under my chin and pulled it up. I turned my head away from his direction and he smirked. He got off of me and sat down on his chair.

I looked over to him and found his name tag. Orochimaru. That's his name. He's weird. He has brownish hair long to his waist. And he has such clear skin, too. What's with that?

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Well? Why is there a girl in an all boys' school?"

I glared at him. "Why should I tell you? It won't make a difference if you're gonna kick me out anyway." I cross my arms over my chest.

He nodded. "You speak the truth. So, I'm not gonna kick you out."

"W-What?!" I exploded. I almost fainted after hearing him told me that.

"If you begged for me not to tell anyone, I would've kicked you out. Now leave me alone,"He answered.

I was confused. How did he know I was a girl. I faked all of my information. How did he find out? "How did you know I was a girl? I mean, I faked all of my information."

He wiggled his finger for me to come closer. I leaned in closer. "It's becuase I'm gay."

I turned frozen solid. I was frozen but hell I want to get out fo here. I rushed out of the room, making the papers fly all over place.

_O-Oh my god! The doctor's a gay! _I was wheezing when I suddenly stop running. Then I saw Naruto walking in my direction.

"Are you lost already?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Well, okay. This is your dorm room." He handed me a piece of paper with a room number on it along with my room-mate.

It turns out that I'll be sharing a room with Sasuke Uchiha. Wait, Sasuke Uchiha?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What is going on here?!

Before I can say anything, the most likely thing happened. I fainted.

--

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry, it's short but I ran out of things to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Girlfriend!

Hi people! So welcome to the new chapter of Hana Kimi Naruto Style. I hope to write more interesting fanfics for you guys soon. But I hope it's not too late. Well, let's get going to the next chapter!

--

What happened? I was just with Naruto just now. Hm. This is so soft. What am I lying on? MMMM...SO SOFT! I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. Where am I?

"So, you're awake?" Sasuke asked me. "You fainted and Naruto brought you here. That's my bed by the way. Your bed is the top one." He sounded so cool. And he's so handsome too.

"By the way, you dropped your photo album," he handed me my lost photo album. I was in total panic. Did he look in it? Did he find out? Oh, please don't let him find out. My whole plan would be ruined!

I looked at him curiously. "D-Did you look in it?" He looked at me alarm, but turn calm right away.

"No, why? Is there something in there that you don't want me to see?" He turned his head around and took off his shirt. I blushed and turn my head.

--

"D-Did you look in it?" She asked me. I could've said yes but the way she asked me. Her voice was shaking and she seems so scared.

"No, why? Is there something in there that you don't want me to see?" She looked face down. She's about to cry, I think. She really is crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders were shaking up and down.

I lifted her chin up and looked at her. She was beautiful. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "A girl shouldn't waste her tears." It was a mistake telling her that. She moved away from me. Her whole body was shaking.

Her expression changed. It changed from gloomy to scared. "H-How did you k-know?" I moved in closer but she kept moving away. "G-Get away from me!" She ran for the door but I cut her off. I pushed her onto the wall and gripped her wrists. She squirmed.

I gripped harder and pushed my body onto hers. "I found out when I looked in your scrapbook and when you fell on top of me. Anyone could have figured it out." I let go of her and she slide down the wall and looked up at me. She pouted her lips and her eyes start to water. I smile and open up my arms as she jumps into them. She grip onto me as I grip onto her.

I think this is what they call love. Heh, it's better when you know how it feels THAN hearing people talk about it. _MMM...She smells like strawberries. Just the kind of fruit I like._

She snuggled into my chest. "You won't tell anyone, won't you?"

I smirked and hould her tighter. "Not even if my life was threatened."

--

The rays from the sun shine through the window. Then, a shadow seem to clear it away from me. Someone was sitting on and was shaking me.

"Sasuke-Kun, wake up. We're gonna be late," a voice said to me. I open my eyes to see Sakura sitting on top of me already dressed in her uniform. She smiled and got off and handed me my uniform.

"Sakura, you didn't _have_ to go through my drawers for my uniform. I can do that myself and it's not pretty for a girl to go through a man's dresser," I said to her and she looked at me. She smiled the same smile.

"I know that, Sasuke-Kun. But you often get up late so I decided to do this everyday now. Is that okay?" She turned around and picked up her backpack and mine. But had a little trouble.

I quickly changed and she averted her eyes. I smirked. I went up behind her and hold her tight. I let go and took hold of my backpack. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast. Before, Naruto eats it all," she giggled and open the door, walking out of it. I walked out right after her and closed the door to our room.

--

I'm starting to like my new school. There are a lot of nice people. Naruto is so fun to hang around and so dependable. Shikamaru is lazy and a player but he's willing to help me with my studies. Neji is so serious all the time and he's a year ahead in school. He's also the dorm advisor and leader. But he's fun when he's relaxed. He is also keeping the secret that I am a girl in a boys' school. He's Hinata's cousin, of course he'll know. He's also the one that helped me get in this school. So far, school's been great.

Especially with Sasuke-Kun around. He's so nice and caring. I don't think he as any flaws at all. He's so perfect! However, he acted weird after dinner when I asked him why he hasn't been doing any high-jump.

"It's 'cause I quit," he answered me. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to say that. _Why did he quit?! _I nearly screamed.

"Why?!" I screamed making him look at me. He was almost glaring but he calm down and walked over to me. He sat down on the bunk and looked at me. Our eyes met. He has dark blue eyes. He said to me, "I can't jump anymore. My ankle doesn't allow me to," as he finished that sentence he showed me his ankle. There was a scar on it. 'I got it saving a girl from a gang," he said.

My eyes cast downward. "I caused the scar. I'm the girl in the incident," I told him and he looked shock.

"I remembered that she has pink hair like you but it couldn't be. You said you just came back from America a year ago," said Sasuke. I shook my head. I took out my hair tie and my hair fell down my shoulders. His eyes went wide.

I smiled a sad smile. "I told you so." I put my arms over his neck and hold him tight. "I'm sorry. Because of me, you can't jump anymore. You loved high-jumping so much." He held onto me and hold me tight.

"I'll jump," he whispered. "My ankle's already healed. I'll jump for you," I smiled. Sasuke-Kun is sweet. I picked the right man to fall for. I let go and walked over to my studies. I picked up the photo album.

--

She walked over to our studies and picked up her photo album. She turned around and smiled. "You haven't seen the rest of the photos in here, have you?" I shook my head and she skidded back to the bed. She opened the album and showed me a picture of her with her friends. They were at an amusement park. Sakura was wearing white shorts with a light blue tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. She looked so cute.

Her three friends were next to her. They look pretty as well. There was a blonde with long hair. She was wearing a miniskirt with a red tank top. I can tell that she's a flirt. The girl next to the blonde had brown hair past her shoulders. She was wearing jean-shorts and a red

t-shirt. She's probably a tomboy. On the other side of Sakura was a girl with a dark indigo blue hair. She was wearing a light green sundress. She has the same eyes as Neji, our dorm R.A. They're probably related.

Sakura noticed my curiosity and gigled."The blonde's name is Ino Yamanaka. She's a really good friend. The one next to her is TenTen Konai. She looks like a tomboy sometimes. She's kind of pushy sometimes, too. And the indigo-haired one is Hinata Hyuuga. She's really sweet."

I looked up from the photo album and looked at Sakura in the eyes.She blushed and looked away. I turn her head back and kissed her passionately. She started kissing back. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She parted her lips allowing my toungue to enter. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth as I explored. I met with her tongue. Our tongues started a dance inside her mouth. We ended up kissing until we were worn out and fell asleep on my bed. She cuddled into my chest. She looked so beautiful.

_The next morning..._

The sun was shining too brightly this morning. I looked over to the side of my body. Sakura was not there. Did she go out to eat breakfast already? I guess it could be right. We don't have school today. She probably left me to sleep.

I picked up my towel that was hanging on the wall. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. I saw Sakura with only her bra and panties on as she screamed. I blushed a deep red and closed the door. Blood started to drip from my nose. _I'm such a pervert! How can I walk in on my girlfriend?! And a nose-bleed to top it off!_

_It's 'cause she's hot and sexy._

_Yeah, she is._

_And you want her._

_Yeah, I want-wait what?!_

_You heard me. You want her._

_You shut up. Who the hell are you anyway?_

_I'm you, stupid idiot._

_Shut up._

_No. You know you want her. You want to caress her soft skin. You want to touch and lick all of her. Her milky breasts, her soft vanilla skin. And "down there". Get it, now? You want to make love to her._

_Argh! Shut up._

_Che. Whatever, but you'll thank me later._

I had another nose-bleed. The way my inner said was so tempting. It makes me want to touch her, to lick her, to make love to her. I cleared my thoughts.

--

The door opened revealing me in my bra and panties. I screamed. Sasuke-Kun's eyes went wide as he closed the door. I panted heavily. _Sasuke-Kun saw me! Oh my god! And I'm only in my bra and panties, too. _

_I-I wonder what he's thinks of me. My bests aren't that big and my curves are not that well develpoed. I wonder if he'll think I'm not hot enough._

_--_

I called the girls as soon as I was out of the bathroom. Sasuke was still blushing and we haven't talked all morning. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

I dialed the numbers of my three girlfriends. I was in the girls bathroom outside the school I went out to the mall after breakfast, as a girl. I wore a red plaid skirt with a short-sleeve blouse and black hig-heel boots. My hair was down.

"Hello?" my three girlfriends said. I started crying through the phone. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Did they find out?" Ino asked me. I can hear the raors of the cars.

Ino was probably driving. Her phone's on speakers, probably.

I sniff. "I...I...I don't know what to do anymore. Sasuke-Kun already knows I'm a girl, b-b-but he saw me in my bra and panties this morning. He...must think that I'm not hot enough."

"S-Sakura-Chan, that's not true." Hinata said into the phone.

Ino jumps in. "Yeah, you are so hot."

"Not really." TenTen said. She heard me sniffing and started talking again. "Sakura, you are hot, but you just need to develope your breasts and body more. Get more curves. We're coming over right now. You know the school across from yours? We transfered there. That way, you won't be lonely anymore."

"Yeah, anyway, we just arrived. Sorry, Sakura but we got to go. We'll see you back in school in two hours."

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP.

I wiped away the tears. I started to take off my clothes. I looked through my backpack and found my boy clothes. I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom. No one thought that I was a boy. They thought I was some tom-boy. But, at least it worked.

--

I can't find her anywhere. She's probably mad at me. She's been avoiding me all day.

I searched the school grounds, hoping to find a glimpse of her. Instead, I saw a couple of girls walk in through the gates. Everyone turned their eyes onto the girls who just ignored them. Then, I saw her. Pink hair and small body walked through the gate. I ran to the gate. The three girls hugged Sakura.

"Hey, Saki, you know who these girls are?" Shikamaru said to her and pointed to the blonde.

"Me? I'm his girlfriend," the blonde said and hold on to Sakura tightly. She had a shocked expression along with the other girls.

--

Okies. So what do you guys think? Review please.


End file.
